


It Hurts

by Fluidpersonofcreativity



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Never saw a fic with lc crying, first fic here, so why not?, the edgy boi gets emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluidpersonofcreativity/pseuds/Fluidpersonofcreativity
Summary: Lord Commander goes through a wave of anger, so badly that he starts crying. While no one to have support of, he goes to his room and vents out.





	It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic here in Ao3, so bear with me if something comes up badly! If you see something wrong, don't hesitatw to let me know! Thanks!

AU  
LC is not dying.

 

He was simply standing there, looking out the window. Normally he would stand there when he had time. Jack, also known as Lord Commander, has been there for just minutes, or even hours. He couldn't tell, as he had lost track of time and had himself looking out the sky. 

Suddenly, his mind had trained out into his objective, E-351, who was later named 'Mooncake' by 'The Gary'. He felt his blood boil just thinking about it, he clutched his hand into a hard fist, so hard that he was soon shaking. Suddenly, he felt something tickle him down his cheeks, quickly putting one of his hands on his face. Once he moved it away, he looked at his hand, but was actually mire angered than surprised. 

He was crying.

Jack soon tried breathing slowly, but ended up making it worse, whimpering ever so slightly to not draw any attention. Soon, he let out small sobs, then he looked around... Nobody was here but him. He suddenly made his way into his room, walking fastly as he tried to not let any sobs or whimpers escape him, but some had escaped him.

As he reached the door, he opened it and entered his room, closing and locking behind him. Then, before he knew it, he was on his bed, crying loudly, his breathing ever rapid and rigid. Shaking so badly, he held his head and covered his eyes. Suddenly, his face was on a pillow, and his legs kicking the mattress as hard as his strength gave him. He felt his face get hot, around the cheeks area. 

Hours went by and he was soon calming down, he removed his face from the pillow and looked, his tears had gone through the fabric. He took note that it will later dry off. Before he knew it, he pressed his hand against his chest, where his heart was, soon feeling the beats of his own heart. 

"It hurts..." Was what he ended with before he fell into deep sleep of a much needed rest. 

*The End?*


End file.
